Lack of Fear Part II
by Nyltiak
Summary: This was written when I was fourteen. Please keep in mind that horrible grammar, gaping plotholes, and fiendish mary sues are within.
1. Chapter One Revisit The Past

Author's Note: Hello again, good readers! I hope you enjoy the latest installment in the 'Fear' chronicles. No, they're not really chronicles, but it's a cool word. Heh. ANYWAY: I will be changing my pen name soon, not sure to what, so keep that in mind.  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!!

Chapter One

Revisit The Past

Erik Lensherr was running out of options. He needed to get Toad out of Jaye's clutches, but it already looked as if some greater power had done that for him.

He scanned the headlines of several papers each day- making sure that he knew what was going on in the outside world. Of course, a headline like "MUTANT ATTACK ON FOH BASE" would catch the man's attention.

He had no way of knowing that Mortimer had been on that mission- but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach- a premonition. And he could safely say that this feeling had never led him astray before.

If you've ever woken up in a strange place before, no doubt after a few seconds of consciousness you have recognized where you were.

However, this was not the case with Mortimer. He woke up to find himself laid out on a black leather couch, tucked in with a coarse wool blanket. A TV in the corner of the room was blaring _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. _

Of course, Mortimer's first reaction was to think that he had gone quite mad. I'm sure that would be your reaction, as I'm sure mine would too; either that, or I would be certain that I was in heaven.

Somewhere to his left, he heard the tell-tale clink of spoon against bowl, and the sloppy crunching of cereal. This was accompanied by commentary, that if would have been displayed in a movie theatre, would have gotten the culprit thrown out.

"PARRY! PARRY! Why don't you dodge?! Mmpgh!" he looked over to see a young woman, still in her pajamas, sitting in a leather armchair next to him.

"..."

"Oh! You're awake!" said the woman, detecting his gaze. She picked up a remote and turned the television off with a decisive 'click'. She turned to him apologetically.

"Who's awake?" came another voice from somewhere behind him.

"Who do you think, Tessa?" sighed the woman in the armchair, putting down her almost empty bowl of granola. "Hi," she said. "My name is Katana Fey, I'm a member of the New York Police Department. I found you near the site of the explosion there around yesterday evening. The hospital was having some issues, so I brought you back here for the time being. Do you remember anything about the incident?" she asked.

Mortimer's head pounded. Too much input. He his hand to his temple, and feebly shook his head no. Right now he was having trouble remembering his own name, let alone what had caused him so much pain. Everything was coming in bits and pieces.

He looked at his hand for a moment, stunned. Green skin was now coloured black from ash- he surmised that this was the same for his face. This explained why he was lying out on a couch instead of a cot in a jail cell. He remembered enough about his past to know he was quite infamous. The last thing he remembered clearly was Liberty Island- but everything after that was a blur. A dream.

"Alright." She said nodding. "Do you have a name?" she asked gently.

"Mortimer." He said, trying to rub the ash from his hands.

"Sorry that you're still all beaten up. The medical training I did have to endure I didn't pay much attention to. I didn't want to attempt anything- I usually make things worse." She muttered. "Tessa used to be a nurse- she should be able to help. Tess?" a tired looking female walked over to him, holding a first aide kit, a sponge, and a bucket full of warm water.

"You're not..." he asked as she mopped away at his forehead.

"I'm not what? Gonna give you a sponge bath? Of course I am. From what I can tell you've got a broken leg and several bruised ribs. You're not going anywhere fast, buddy." She paused for a moment, and he sighed. She'd gone and sponged away his disguise. "Hey, you normally green?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes." He said, somewhat pained.

"Mmm. Ok then." She said continuing her work, but now with a raised brow. After she was done with his face and neck, she whipped of the blanket and began removing his tattered battle gear with a pair of scissors.

"What're you...?!" she sighed.

"I'm a nurse. You're a patient. And unless you don't want me to go banging on that bum leg of yours, you'll stay quiet!" she said. He soon lay there in his underwear, extremely peeved. Katana had turned the television back on, and had continued watching her movie as if nothing was happening.

"You know what?" she said between bites. "I think it's criminal Depp didn't get the Oscar for this movie." She said, pointing at the screen with her spoon to accentuate her point. She looked over at the green mutant piteously. "You're pretty banged up there, Mort." She said. He looked down at himself, and discovered it was true. He was bruised from head to toe- his leg was bent at an odd angle, and there were several deep cuts on his arms, neck, and face, where the Kevlar hadn't protected him from the explosion.

He didn't quite understand why they hadn't taken him in to the authorities yet. It troubled him. What troubled him more was the gentle touch that Tessa employed while dressing his wounds, and the kindness in Katana's voice. Some things are just too good to be true.


	2. Chapter Two An Interrogation

Chapter Two- Playing Favorites

Marie wasn't able to concentrate in her classes anymore- she didn't know why. Her thoughts were always anxious and flighty, as were her interactions with others.

Her grades were slipping and her performance in the Danger Room were declining- although her nervous demeanor certainly helped her strength-wise.

She was sitting down in the library, pretending to read. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Jubilee tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, how 'ya doing there?" she asked lightly.

"Fine. Fine." She said, turning her head back to her book with a jolt.

"Watcha reading?" Marie showed her friend the cover. She had picked a book at random of the shelf- just so that she could say she was doing something useful. "...The dictionary?"

"Err..."

"What's been up with you lately?" she asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know."

"The last time you acted like this was when you and Bobby were...."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said defiantly, selecting another book from the shelf.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Oh don't play games with me, Rogue."

"What games?" she snapped. "I'm not playing any!" Jubilee waggled her eyebrows at her.

"You got the hots for someone, and you got it bad." Marie blushed. "See! I told you. And about time too- you know Bobby's been making goo-goo eyes at me for weeks now." Rogue grinned.

"And I don't suspect you've been making them back?"

"Maaaa-be." She said with a grin. "Anyway, who is it?"

"There's nobody!" she snapped.

"There." She said, pointing at her scowl "Is the proof that there is indeed a Somebody. Now who is it?!"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Wouldn't know him?! We don't live at this school part time time, chica! The only person you would have been able to meet was that fugie they brought in a couple of weeks ago."

Marie blushed despite herself, and Jubilee adopted a look of shock. "You...have...no!" said Jubilee, looking at her with wide eyes. "He's a part of the Brotherhood for godsakes! You can't be serious!"

"Who said I ever even MET him?!"

"It's plastered all over your face, hun." The younger girl shook her head in disbelief. "He's _green, _he's evil, and he's twenty-two."

"What?! Do you think you have more of a chance with Orlando Bloom than I do with..."

'THERE! YOU JUST ADMITTIED IT!! And ew...Orlando Bloom? Depp all the way, man. But that's besides the point. I WAS RIGHT HERE!! You just admitted it!"

(((()))))(((())))))(((((())))))(((((())))))  
"You have several torn ligaments and a sprained ankle. You should be able to walk, but don't exercise it too much." Said Tessa, binding up his leg. He nodded absentmindedly. Exercise it too much? He'd be out of here as soon as they left the room.

"C'mon Tess." Came a cheerful voice from the front door. "Time to get going, don't want to be late." Tess nodded, not turning her gaze from him.

"You should see us back by four o'clock, if _you're_ still here, that is." She said, now turning to leave. He saluted the door, and began to collect his things.


	3. Chapter Three Memory Trouble

Author's Note; before I'd begin, I'd like to tell you that without this author's note, this chapter is exactly 555 words long. That strikes me as hillarious. But then again, it may strike you as tedious, so...I will carry on. ANYWAY! I have a bit of Writers Block, so if you want, you may all enjoy my newest filler/idiocity, Vocabulary Madness. Lots of Toad-filled fun for the whole family. Well, not the whole family. Just the...uh...Toad...loving...part.  
OK!  
Continuing! I WILL BE AWAY FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS WEEK! Excpect no updates unless I miraculously find a computer in my travels. Which I might. To my fans, all three of you, #sigh#, this is the last chappi you'll see in awhile.Need...sleep...!

Chapter Three- Memory Troubles

Toad stuck his head out of the apartment window, waiting until his 'rescuers' had cleared the corner. He then hoisted the stolen back pack on to one shoulder, strapping on a Kevlar brace for his damaged leg. He had filled the pack with provisions, extra bandages, and twenty dollars.

By the look of her apartment, it didn't look as if Katana would miss the small sum. Since his battle suit had been cut apart, they had provided him with a plain black shirt and jeans, which suited him fine. He put on his jacket, and he was ready to go.

Unfortunately, with his injury, he wouldn't be able to scale the wall without attracting more attention then he would by using normal means of transport.

So, without further ado, he strode down the hall, finding himself face to face with a contraption that he hadn't used in fifteen years. He had stopped using elevators a long time ago- it wasn't worth the awkward moments waiting between floors, knowing the thoughts going through people's heads, receiving their poisoned glares and harsh words.

But at the moment it was his only option, as the stairs were out of the picture. As the doors slid open, he was greeted by a familiar face. This face's body was holding an ancient copy of 'The New Yorker', with a bored expression planted on her face.

Elevator.

'No,' he thought to himself. 'Not possible. Haven't used one of these things in...'

You've seen her before.

'No,' he insisted.

You don't remember much from before the accident.

He glanced at the girl again, and opened his mouth hesitantly. "Have we met?"

"I never forget a face," came a cheery, almost flirtatious voice that defied the look of boredom planted on her features. "'Specially not a mug like yours. Don't get many Kermits in this neck of the woods." Toad glared at her.

"Who in the seven hells..."

"The name's Tabitha." She said. "Tabitha Smith." She conjured a small glowing orb of energy in her hand, and smiled devilishly. She squinted slightly, and it exploded with a soft 'pop'. "They call me Boom-Boom."

"Didn't ask for your life story." He said heatedly. "What do you want?"

"You're pathetic, Kermy. Just because a girl's talkin' to ya, you think that they want somethin'?"

"That is normally the case." He said gruffly, adjusting his hood.

"Aww, didn't mean to offend you." She said sarcastically, chewing her bottom lip. The elevator well-oiled doors slid open, and Tabitha Smith sashayed out, waving to him behind her shoulder.

He ground his teeth. So much faked charm was making him sick. He followed her out, but turned for the exit, greeted by a now frigid breeze.

It took him several minutes to figure out that he had nowhere to go. Half of him blamed it on the amnesia; the other half blamed it on stupidity. His ego allowed the first half to win.

SOME DAYS BEFORE

Sabretooth entered Magneto's office with his usual snarl- Pyro sheepishly following. It took Magneto several moments to figure out what was harassing the large felinoid. His long, bushy, signature eyebrows had been singed right off, but the looks of it, along with jagged chunks of his fur coat.

"I trust the mission went well...?" asked Erik, amusement evident in his voice. Sabretooth grunted and raised his black eyes.

"Evidence of a struggle. And the Metallica CD I've been missing since last year." He added in afterthought, twirling the disk around a large, clawed finger.

"So he has been taken. I trust that Jaye will do no serious harm to him in a well state of mind- but I cannot be sure how Fear will treat him. And then there is the matter of Charles. No doubt he has stuck his telepathic nose in to this, hmm?"


	4. Chapter Four Telepathic Nose

Chapter Four- Telepathic Nose

Xavier looked out his window pensively. This entire situation was getting out of hand. They needed Mortimer at the mansion, _now. _He began to send out a telepathic message.

"_Storm, Kurt, Rogue and Wolverine, please report to the War Room." _He sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Once they had him here, Toad would escape again. And once he escaped again- they would be faced with this whole problem once more. And dealing with this whole problem a second time might just put a strain on his insanity.

Logan stomped in, followed by the rest of the group. "What is it, Chuck?" Charles smiled. The gruff mutant seemed to have a lifting affect on his mood, even if he didn't mean to.

"I have, once again, locked coordinates on Toad. You are to retrieve him as soon as possible, and..." he looked at Logan with light dancing in his eyes. "I want him _alive_."

Rogues heart seemed to freeze. They were going after...him? Mortimer? This would be her first ever mission- and against a highly skilled mutant terrorist. Not a good action plan. She sighed, running her hands through her hair as she accompanied the rest of the X-Men down to the arsenal.

Storm's hand flashed to the dart gun, Wolverine stood there looking bored, Kurt picked up an automatic crossbow (Which he was told to put back down before he killed someone), and Rogue selected a gas-gun.

She was definitely not ready for this.

Ah, yes, it was short, and forced....and definitely NOT top-notch work...but I wanted you people to know that I'm still alive an' breathin' over here. Just got a bad case of Writers Block.

Zombose: Don't blame me.

Me: Why the hell not?

Zombose: Blame...the...er...PLAY! Blame the play.

Me: rubs temples


	5. Chapter Six Rage and Regret

Chapter Six- Rage and Regret

Toad looked at the letter carefully, then sent it to the wind, not bothering to look at what was inside the package. He just left it in the pack, and lay back down.

Fuck. He didn't need anyone's sympathy. _Everyone feel sorry for the poor deformed mutant. _He thought to himself. _Pity. He coulda turned out to be something. _

Something. _Something. _He laughed bitterly, tears welling up in his fierce golden eyes. Something.

Rogue's stomach clenched as they rode over New York, memories that had been carefully repressed suddenly rushing forward. They had been so well repressed, that she didn't even know that she had them.

_"Mortimer, take a load off. Ya don't have to keep this thing under constant care, I'll take care of it." A voice, a voice that sounded of thousands at once. A voice of a shape shifter._

_Rogue opened her eyes to see that she was in a helicopter- high above the Atlantic Ocean. A black cadaver bag was rolled up to her waist, her hands were bound with coils of…steel. Handiwork of Magneto no doubt._

_She panicked, her eyes darting around the cabin. A feral looking man and her elderly magnetic captor sat across from her, both deep asleep. A man with a greenish cast to his skin sat to her left, staring moodily out the window. _

_"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice quivering._

_The man turned to her, gold eyes of an amazing intensity falling upon her. He looked upset. "Home." And with that vague uttering, he turned back to the sea. _

_"Who are you?" she asked softly._

_"Toad." He muttered, without looking away from the window, a slight bite to his voice._

_"What…what's you're real name?" she asked even more gently this time- the man seemed kind. _

_"None of your damned bloody business." He said, turning to her with a sardonic smirk and an angry gleam in those…almost frightening eyes._

_"Mind your manners, my amphibious friend." Interjected the multi-voice from the cockpit jovially. "Just because I'm piloting your 'baby' doesn't mean you have to be rude to our guest."_

_"Knowing you, You'll crash the damn thing." He grumbled back. _

_Rogue looked down at her hands. Bare. She couldn't believe this- her captors were making small talk with their prisoner? Did they not care that she was scared out of her wits? She swung her bound hands at the green man's face in rage. He caught her hand before it made contact, but this made no difference. He stared at her in horror and hatred, and fell to the floor._

She blinked, finding another voice accompanying Erik, Logan, and Cody. A quiet, spiteful voice, joint with memories she dare not unfold.

Mortimer didn't recall the incident with Rogue either- a bolt of lightning and a concussion will do that to a person. He lay on the flat slab of rock, and eventually fell asleep. He felt he had nothing to fear in Central Park. Nothing to fear…anywhere. How wrong he was.

The Blackbird landed smoothly in the darkened clearing in which Mortimer lay. The four X-Men looked at their target, stunned. Logan was the first to recover.

"Let's pack it up, and move it out." He grumbled. The others nodded. Toad was obviously injured- his face was more off-colour than usual. Logan picked him up, and carried him to the jet without so much as a twitch. He was out like a light.

Mortimer woke up inside the Blackbird, the X-Woman Rogue by his side. He didn't bother struggling- he was strapped in much too tight. So he sat, staring forward. Rogue turned to him.

"You're awake."

"Am I?" yawning, he looked around the cabin. "Oh bless. You sent the whole team? I feel loved…we can 'ave ourselves a little welcoming party. Of course, I'll have to get some tips from that Stuart woman. It's really quite hard to liven up a jail cell…"

"Shut your mouth, Toad." Spat Storm, who was seated across from him.

"I'd like to see you make me, 'Storm'."

"I have once." Ororo's eyes went white for a moment, grinning. Mortimer's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth, and spat a portion of slim on to the weather witch's face.

Nightcrawler 'bamfed' over to their prisoner, three large fingers closed around his neck. "Get that off of her! NOW!"

"My skin is the only thing that can get it off." He said, grinning.

Rogue bit her lip, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her newly-acquired persona. Toad looked on in horror as her skin tinged green, and her eyes glittered with a familiar light.

The solution from Rogue's fingers soon dissolved the scum, leaving Storm coughing, and panting for breath. She shot Toad a venomous glare, and requested she take the controls in place of Logan.


	6. Chapter Seven Forgive and Ignore

Chapter Six

Mortimer looked at the girl with pure loathing. Erik had time and time again gloated over the nature of Marie's powers. She had…she had….

"Get me out of here." He snarled, so enraged that Rogue was truly afraid of him.

"Mort…" Rogue started.

"Don't… you… _call _me that." He hissed. He began to struggle, and with an almighty 'jerk' he fell free of his restraints.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Three metallic claws slid out between Logan's knuckles. "Sit back down and I won't have to be making Frog-Kabobs."

Mortimer smirked, kneed Logan in the groin, and jumped over his head.

Rogue looked at the gas gun she had left on her seat. Just a quick 'puff' and Mort would fall.

She just had to get close enough. "Frauline! The gun!" she tossed it to the elf-like mutant, and watched him incapacitate the almost feverish Mortimer.

He woke up, his head throbbing, his heart pounding. He was floating in the middle of what looked like orangish water. He breathed it in like air, although he felt wetness in his mouth.

A large, blue, hairy man in a white lab coat approached him.

"Mortimer. Pleased to see that you're awake."

"Like hell you are." He snorted.

"No need for profanity, my friend."

"What- are you a distant relative of short, rude, and be-tailed?" Toad spat. Venom was still in his blood.

"Kurt? No. But we do carry a certain resemblance, do we not?" The man was joking and kind. It irked him. "My name is Doctor Hank McCoy. Pleasure to meet you." Mortimer experimented with the substance he was in. Even the slightest movement seemed to be pre-cognated by the goop. It was as if the thing were alive. If this was true- its life goal seemed to be keeping Mortimer as comfortable as possible.

He was able to move upwards or downwards in the goo with ease. If he had been less edgy, he might have created himself an armchair.

"You are detained in an eco-plasmic field of my own invention, in which-"

"Beast, if you go on like that, no one will be able to make heads or tails of what you're saying." Xavier wheeled in to the room, smiling gently.

"But of course. This is a substance controlled by your thought patterns, Mortimer- but only on the inside."

"And the outside by Xavier's. Don't take a genius. I don't need you to explain anything to me." Xavier nodded slowly, a look of realization spread across his features. "Of course…a mechanic. An expert, I see." Xavier's face plummeted as he probed deeper in to Toad's mind, however.

The green mutant was no longer a joking sort. Anger, grief, and confusion had changed his mindset. If they let him out now, they could expect no mercy.

"Mortimer, I need you to relax."

"No problem." He hissed. Xavier felt large steel barriers close around Mort's mind. Ones built from years of repression and hatred.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a one-way street, mate." He answered back. But Xavier felt the barriers recede. Toad remembered the intense pain of his last skirmish with Xavier.

_I don't want you here. _Mortimer's mind spoke to him.

_I know. I just need a quick look around, _replied Xavier, beginning to probe his mind.

_Alright. _Moments ago, the man had been fighting tooth and nail for release. It was depressing, and somewhat chilling to see him give in so quickly, but as Mortimer's mind opened to him, he was struck with the similar scenarios of defeat. He felt notions rushing through him, some louder than others.

'_They've taken my life, my home, why not my mind? Maybe…maybe then…" _He surely didn't think….Xavier's heart completely shattered. He must have misunderstood…

He didn't _want _them to kill him…?


	7. Chapter Eight Misery Hates Company

Chapter Eight- Misery Hates Company

Xavier had said that the best thing for Mortimer's bad mood would be company.

Obviously the Toad didn't agree. He acknowledged her presence with a toneless 'hello' and then went on sleeping.

The troubling thing was that his condition didn't seem to improve. His bruises didn't darken- but nor did they fade. He never asked for food or to use the bathroom. Something was going on.

"I suspect the plasma has some effect on the aging process. Very interesting." Mused Beast over breakfast.

"But that means he'll never recover!" exclaimed Marie.

"We cannot trust that Ms. Strain will leave us be, so in he stays." But on seeing the look on Rogue's face, he slightly changed his tune. "I will speak to Professor Xavier about this. Perhaps there is another course of action." Marie turned to leave, but a large clawed hand grasped her shoulder.

"If you happen by Mr. Toynbee's cell on your way to your…morning classes…" he winked at her. "Would you please tell him that he is set to use the Danger Room this afternoon?"

"Alright." She said, smiling sheepishly. She HAD been skipping Science classes since their return from New York…her 'inner mort' was still so strong inside her that when ever she was around Ororo, she had to rein herself in as not to attack her.

'Who knows if she's teachin' static electricity today or somfin'? Non thanks. How 'bout we go visit me?" She rolled her eyes and proceeded down the hallway towards Mortimer's cell.

And there he lay, surprise, surprise, asleep. "Mort," she said in a prodding fashion. "Mort…Mo-o-o-o-o-r-t…" golden eyes soon blinked open, and the green man stretched.

"Wot?" he asked, letting out a mammoth yawn. "Wait, don't tell me." He said, closing his eyes in a mock telepathic fashion, putting his fingers to his temples. "Storm ran outta dissection specimens and she wanted to check if the pickled Toad was still alive an' breathin'? Send my regrets." He said, curling back up to go back to sleep. Marie smiled.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Nothin' like swimmin' in formaldehyde to get you up to full health." He said, turning back to her, figuring that he'd have a snowman's chance in hell at getting back to sleep. But he was feeling a little better- and although he would never admit it- Rogue's company really meant a lot to him. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Mr. McCoy wanted you to know that he's set up a time in the Danger Room for you."

"Rapture." He muttered.

"I'd give anything over being in a tube." She said crossly.

"When may I expect Baldy and His Amazing Friends?" He asked. "Or should I get ready t'get back to bed? As anyone can tell, I need to catch up on my beauty sleep. Few centuries should do it…"

"No need, Mr. Toynbee. The Cavalry has arrived." Beast entered, carrying a pair of handcuffs and a muzzle.

"Where's Cue-Ball? I thought he was the only one who could get me outta this thing." He muttered, eyeing the restraints nervously.

"This is true; these are for when we relocate you, good sir." Toad raised his brow.

"Relocate?" Xavier wheeled in to the room, and immediately, Toad felt a push at the back of his mind.

"Aw, c'mon now, Prof. I thought you trusted me." He said, feigning hurt. He thought himself that he was still too injured to do any real damage. The best he could probably do was knock a few heads together before conking out himself.

"If that's how you feel. Mortimer, I will trust you enough to let you walk unaided."

"Wot?" he asked, uncertain. "Oh, right. Telepath. 'Spose it has it's assets, eh?" Beast gave him a hand out of the goop, now that Xavier had de-activated it. He was suddenly hit with extreme hunger, fatigue, and pain. He fainted straight away.

"Oh dear…" said Beast. "I had feared this would happen. Let's get him to the infirmary."

Mortimer regained consciousness about ten minutes later, with the wonders of sedatives, and the always helpful IV. He was quite pleased to find that he wasn't strapped down to the table, and sat up experimentally, wincing.

"Awake so soon?" Beast approached, carrying a tray with a sandwich.

"Yeah." He said, between bites.

"Do you still think you'll be able to use the Danger Room?"

"Yeah." He repeated, finishing the snack, and trying to stretch a little bit. His muscles were sore, and his leg pounded, but he wasn't going to get any better lying there. "Lead the way, blue boy." He walked to the danger with more or less of a limp, preparing himself for the battle mentally. Once they reached the door, Beast put a large hand on his shoulder. Toad, not used to any act of condolence, stiffened, defenses up.

"I know you don't like it here. But please let the Professor help in your recovery. Maybe you'll find you like it here, my friend."

"I'm not really the X-Man type." He said. "But thanks." Beast looked at the smaller man in shock. It was the first time he had heard a straight answer from the green mutant.

"I must warn you, the Danger Room does inflict real damage on you. It is only a visual illusion in there- the pain is real. So if you ever want us to stop, say so. We can hear you from the control room. It is set to level seven." Toad nodded, and entered the Danger Room calmly, cat-like eyes surveying the area around him. It was just a room- a metal room. Up above was the observation room, Rogue, the Professor, and now Beast congregated there, attending the controls.

"I am going to probe your mind quickly, Mortimer. I am looking for your greatest adversary." The Professor was not surprised at what he found, and tapped the answer in to the Danger Room's programming.

Toad was suddenly surrounded by a building- all too familiar. He was crouched on the railing of a balcony, looking at the elevator shaft in disbelief. His stomach froze with fear, but he pushed on. He could beat her…he could. He jumped down, looking Storm in the face.

"Are we feeling like catering to the Laws of Physics today, luv?" he asked, bracing himself against the wind. He lunged at her while the wind was still weak, not waiting for her to gain power. He kicked her in to a table of souvenirs, and then flipped, kicking her again. He took the crow-bar he still held from the elevator and tripped her up as she tried to right herself. He latched his tongue around her throat, and carried her to the outside balcony. He cringed in memory, and transferred the struggling Ororo from his tongue to his strong hands. He held her over the edge, anger evident in every feature. Something on his face changed then, as he saw her struggling, fear and pain mingled in her eyes. It was a look he knew. He dropped her safely on the ground, and grabbed her neck in a sleeper-hold.

"I mus' be goin' soft." He muttered, turning to where Scott and Jean struggled in the hallway. Jean got up, and froze him. He couldn't move, not an inch. He began to raise the walls of defense around his mind, and slowly but surely, he regained mobility. He sprung forward, kicking Jean to the side. Scott shot him in his bum leg, and he winced, but carried on. He was hit several more times before he crumpled, his vision fading. Scott put his hand up to make the final blow, but Toad struggled up, and jumped to the side, snagging Scott's visor on the way. He put it on his forehead, watching as Cyclops gave Lady Liberty a new orifice. He twirled the visor around his finger and grinned as the illusion faded.

"I could start a collection 'o these things." He muttered, and limped to the door of the Danger Room tiredly.

Storm watched from the observation room in astonishment. She had come to tell Rogue off for skipping class, but stopped, speechless- as Mortimer laid a holographic version of her safely on the balcony, rendering her unconscious.

He had spared her. He had her life in his hands, and he released her- when she had just as well as killed him. The man could barely bring himself to kill a hologram of someone who was in such a position that he once was.

Ororo wasn't the only one to be astonished by the humanity of Mr. Toynbee. Beast could barely tear himself away to go and fetch the green mutant. He carried with him a pair of handcuffs and the muzzle, by order of Xavier. Mort didn't like his mind messed in, so who knew what the mutant was capable of, even in this weakened state, with blood-lust and adrenaline rushing through his veins?

To the blue mutant's surprise, Mortimer took the restraints without complaint, just a bit of adjusting of the muzzle before he was put in to the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry about this, old boy." Said Beast uncertainly.

" 'S fine." said Mort tiredly, his voice muffled by the muzzle. Beast almost felt bad by restraining him in this way. Beast lead the small mutant to the room he had been in on his first 'visit' to the X-Mansion.


	8. Chapter Nine Dirty Fighter

Chapter Nine- Dirty Fighter

Mortimer now ate in the commons, but under constant scrutiny; Xavier or the handcuffs handy if needed.

They proved unneeded, for the most part, although Storm said they should use the muzzle to stop his constant yammering. The episode in Danger Room hadn't changed her view on Mortimer that much.

He came in to the eating hall handcuffed and muzzled, and left this way as well. Xavier said that he could just as easily scour Toad's thoughts for true intentions and this would be over with, but their prisoner declined. He liked to keep his thoughts to himself, and didn't mind too much being under lock and key. Although he knew they weren't going to kill him, he was still heavily outnumbered.

He was broken from this reverie when two people sat down beside him, both bristling. "You're stupid, good for nothing terrorist." The boy spat. Mort looked up, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"And you assume I'm stupid enough to not know when an insult is headed my way? Of the two of us, I'd say you're the dunce…going up to said terrorist while he isn't restrained…?" he cocked his head to the left slightly, grinning.

"Ignore Bobby." The second of the two, a girl, shot her partner a dirty look. "He's just a hot-head with an overblown ego…" He turned to his left to see a girl in a yellow trench coat and pink sunglasses, to his right, a teenaged pretty-boy with an attitude. What a pleasant couple.

"Whatever this is about, make it quick." Said Mortimer, turning back to his breakfast. "I don' got all morning."

"It's about….Rogue."

"Ahh…Miss Prematurely Gray? Don' worry. The big bad 'terrorist' is on a short enough leash as it is." Bobby nodded curtly and left, but the girl stayed.

"My name is Jubilee. What's yours?"

"Mort." He said, flicking his tongue down to retrieve a piece of toast.

"Why do they….?"

"Lock me up?" he asked, standing calmly to permit Nightcrawler to cuff him. "They don' trust me. Ta' be quite honest, I wouldn't trust me either." Kurt looked at the muzzle with all of its trappings tiredly.

"Can you keep that tongue of yours to yourself for awhile?"

"Anything for you, Nightie dearest." He said, batting his eyelashes. Jubilee watched them leave the commons, deeply immersed in a giggling fit.

Rogue observed Mortimer fight. It seemed to be the only time he was ever happy. Right now, he was fighting against holographics of Storm, Nightcrawler and Logan. He was a brilliant fighter, really.

She paused for a moment, looking down at the control board. She pushed the button with her picture next to it, and suddenly- she appeared on the battle field.

Mortimer blinked in astonishment at the new arrival, having incapacitated the other three. "Let's see how you fight." He muttered under his breath. "Delete the other three, would'ja, Cue-Ball?" he asked, somewhat louder. Rogue froze. He thought she was the Professor. She deleted the other three as requested, and watched Mort as he fixed his eye on the target, maintaining a defensive stance. He waited for the pseudo Rogue to attack. She didn't. He stood there for five minutes more, and then turned his head to where the control room, probably to state the program was malfunctioning.

The pseudo Rogue lunged forward, grasping Toad's face. Mort froze, fighting in vain to get her off. The real Marie flipped a switch, and the illusion disappeared, leaving Mortimer panting on the floor.

Rogue rushed down to help him, but he was already on his feet.

"Sneaky little rat you are." He muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Could'ja get me back t'my room?" he asked.

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"Freedom is a privilege of the trusted." He said smirking. "An' I'm far from that mark. I'll go by myself today…don't quite feel like handcuffs. They'd clash with my outfit." He said jokingly, nodding to his mismatched battle gear.

He made it to his doorway before he was sighted.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Scott. 'W-o-o-o-onderful.' He thought to himself. 'Bloody apple polisher. One more step and I'd be home free…!'

"Well, as you can see, I'm about to use this thing here- it's a lovely invention called a 'door'…"

"What are you doing outside without and escort?"

"Look, I'm not terrorizin' anyone, visor-boy. I just got back from my Danger Room session and…"

"The DANGER ROOM?!" shouted Scott.

"…Yes." He muttered, rather drained. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I'm beat. Report me, or whatever you suck –ups do…but if I don't get my 40 winks I get the urge to…I dunno. Go on a murderous rampage?"

"Get in your room, Toad, before I make you."

"Oh bless, look, he's trying to threaten me." He muttered flatly. "To get in this stupid room was my objective in the first place!"

"This will be reported to the Professor, Toad."

"I think he already knows, specs, an' I'd like a little rest before the big heart-to-heart, so…" he opened the door, taking a step inside.

"I think you'd better come with me." Said Scott, grabbing the green man's arm.

"Y'know, contrary to popular belief, I _can_ walk on my own." He said tartly. Cyclops instantaneously let go. He didn't like being near the freakish-looking mutant any more than he had to.


	9. Chapter Ten Can't Break These Walls

Chapter Ten Can't Break These Walls

Cyclops hurried to the professor's office, to his surprise, followed obediently by his captive- whose eyes were fixed on his boots.

"Mortimer, I have been meaning to speak with you." Said Xavier before Scott could say a word. "And it seems I shall get that chance. What is the problem?"

"He was walking around the mansion unescorted. After a Danger Room session!"

"Is this true?"

"Completely." said Mortimer tiredly. "I don' see the harm of it- I wasn't going around poisoning th' oatmeal-"

"I require a scan of your mind, Toad."

"Require?" he responded nervously.

"I will not probe deeper than necessary."

"Listen!" he snapped. "I wasn't doing anyth-"he collapsed on the floor, holding his head in agony.

"Relax!" exclaimed Xavier

"I AM relaxed!" he shouted back, his eyes bulging. "Stop…please!" the wall Xavier now encountered wasn't the steel brand that Mortimer conjured they were almost seemed to be constructed of a mental Adamantium.

Mortimer writhed in agony, but the Professor couldn't stop himself. Something was urging him to probe onward….and when he finally tore himself away, Mortimer laid thrashing, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

Marie's head snapped during English, Toad's mental voice shouting out loud and clear.

"Help!"

"I'm coming! Just hold on!" she said aloud, rushing down the hallways until she faced Professor Xavier's office, inside spotting Cyclops and Xavier frantically trying to revive him.

##########  
Marie watched Toad with bated breath. It was days before Mortimer's eyes finally fluttered open. Xavier had restrained him again for fear of a revenge tactic, but her 'inner toad' told her he wasn't angry. He was just afraid, confused, and in pain.

"Is anybody there?" he asked uncertainly. Marie's heart skipped a beat. Had the mental infiltration blinded him?

"I am here." She said, walking forward and grasping his green, webbed hand in her own.

"Everything's fuzzy." He said, still not fully conscious. "Why are you touching me?" he asked groggily.

"Should I not?"

"No, I like it." He said quietly.

"Then why do you ask?"

"No one ever… touches me." He said in that same meek tone. The feverish Mortimer almost seemed like a child.

"I'm touching you because I like you." She said. There was a short pause, where they just sat. It was a comforting silence.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly.

"I told you… a friend."

"Am I dying?" he asked wistfully.

"No. You're going to be all right."

"Then…why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm your friend." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Then why don't you tell me who you are?" The truth was, Rogue was afraid to tell him. She was afraid he would hate her.

"You're an angel, aren't you?" he asked, yawning. She didn't have time to respond before the mutant fell back to sleep. He wasn't acting like himself…but the thermal readings solved that phenomena, he was running a temperature of 103.9.

Toad was still on the road to recovery, and it looked like he would need a map.

Fun, fun, fun! Angst, pain, and a little bit of romantic awkwardness!


	10. Chapter Eleven A Motive Beyond

**Chapter Twelve A Motive Beyond**

Toad had been at the mansion for five weeks now- two of those had been spent recovedring in the in infirmary. Marie went down for her daily chat (whilst skipping science) to see that Mortimer's fever had dropped. She sighed with relief, and sat down beside him.

"Rogue?" he asked as she came near. "What're you doing here?" It seemed as if his vision had cleared once more.

"Just paying a visit." She said, sitting down next to him, holding his green hand in hers.

"What're you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I'm holding your hand." She said, smiling.

"Why?" he asked. He obviously didn't remember any of their earlier conversations. She felt as if she went through this procedure every day with him.

"Because I care about you." She said confidently. It was getting easier to say each time she did it.

"Nobody ever…"

"Nobody ever tried." She said, stroking a gloved hand across his brow. "Get some rest."

"You deserve _something._" He said this as if he weren't anything- a response she had grown used to. He then nodded off again, breathing softly.

Marie watched his green chest rise and fall, not leaving his side for the longest time. She understood how he felt- he was afraid of acceptance, because it would eventually end in rejection.

That was how he had lead his life- regarded as a freak, a nuisance, an _animal_. Because of his skin, no one even bothered to really look at him. He was quite handsome- and his eyes were breathtaking, not frightening.

His life was as much of a curse as hers. They were both untouchable.

Mort woke, restrained, at full health, and with Xavier bearing down on him.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked, used to her presence.

"In class. Your fever has finally broken- we almost lost you, Mortimer."

"So are you going to let me up?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. For the last few weeks I have pondered why so many groups have wanted you in their circles." he said, releasing the man. Mortimer wrestled on a shirt, and sat on the edge of the bed, surveying the professor with a blank and penetrating stare.

The listless gold eyes mad Xavier's skin crawl. There was almost no life inside of those otherwise brilliant eyes. The shirt provided to the prisoner was a t-shirt, which showed off several thin, jagged black scars, souvenirs from Liberty Island.

"I'm all ears."

" You are an admirable fighter, but that is no real reason to cause deep rifts between groups such as the Brotherhood, IEP, and…even Muir Islanders. I have not found the answer yet."

"So are you keeping me here?" he asked, his tone showing he already knew the answer.

"I am afraid so. But you will no longer be in need of restraints around the mansion, unless your behavior proves otherwise. Feel free to wander the grounds- but I have put up a psychic perimeter around the campus. If you leave, I shall know."

"You still haven't explained why you tried to kill me back there." He said, his glare intensifying.

"I didn't try to kill you- it was an accident."

"Then why didn't you stop?" he asked coldly.

"I couldn't- it was almost like my powers had too much…forward momentum. A powerful psychic has put up walls around your mind- almost indestructible ones. Not even an empathist could read your strongest emotion."

"Well, that's a plus." He muttered.

"Are you going to be staying down here for a few more days?" asked the professor.

"No. I'm not sick, I'll just go up to my room, thanks." He muttered, seeking the solace of solitude.


	11. Chapter Twelve Finally Found

_Author's Note: …And now, for something…completely different…._

**Chapter Thirteen Finally Found**

Doctor Thomas Beronard paced his office, his white lab coat flaring out with the speed of his movement. He stopped dead at the sound of his intercom buzzing, and held his breath.

"She's here, sir." Thomas nodded to himself, and walked in to the lobby, where a young woman sat, smiling softly. He sat next to her; and she turned to him, her almost demonic grin growing.

"I have it, Bero."

"Are you sure?" in response, the woman slid him a slip of paper with he address- oh the address- printed neatly upon it,

"Your payment will be given to you by Miss Alicia." He said, almost unable to repress his excitement. He ran down the corridors to the labs, waving the paper above his head. Scientists looked up from their projects and cheered, running up to the doctor and patted him on the back, the sterile workplace suddenly turned almost instantly in to a spot of celebration.

Bottles of drink, bags of chips and other such things slipped out of drawers, un-noted by heads-of-department, or the company's boss, who was beaming and boosting himself up on the balls of his feet- looking like an imbecile.

"Attention!" he finally called, his low, rough voice calling the attentions of his workers. "We will need a dispatch by this afternoon. I suggest we deploy 384 and 938. Objections?"

"938 is not ready for a field test. I still have some bugs to work out." Complained one nasal-voiced scientist loudly.

"Any other suggestions, then?"

"I propose you use number 289- very stable. Paired with 384, we should have no problems at all." Other scientists murmured and nodded in agreement. It was too early to use 938. Too dangerous, to chaotic.

"Who is the head of that department?"

"I am, sir." Said a young male scientist, his goggles propped up on his forehead.

"Begin processes immediately."

"Yes, sir." He said solemnly, sliding through the crowds as quickly as he could. He ran down to his unit quickly- if what Bero said was true…their research might turn from theory in to fact. Something might actually _work_ for once- if that wasn't too much to hope for. He punched in the entrance code deftly, and looked at the two units without a trace of remorse.

"Wake up." He said impatiently. Two pairs of eyes blinked open, both void of life, and indifferent. Units 289 and 384. He reached down to their head-sets and punched in the coordinates. They both stood, and walked out of the doors, not seeing anything save for what their head-sets showed them. He was almost mulled-over by the larger one of the two, but was gracefully avoided by the second- he looked at their retreating backs with hope. Those units, and countless others had failed…but this new addition promised something. _Something._


	12. Chapter Thirteen Sentanced Death

**Chapter Twelve Sentenced Death **

Mortimer walked outside aimlessly. Snow had fallen- covering the property in a white blanket, pure and white. Some of the students were taking part in a snowball fight. As he came near, the cries stopped, as did the delivery of snowballs.

Most of these children were still in Primary school, and they were all frightened of him. The only one to speak up wasn't really part of the group.

"Hey, Mort. Wanna join us?" Rogue hadn't been too keen on supervising a children's snow-ball fight, but now… she didn't seem to mind it much. Mortimer paused for a moment, stunned.

"…sure." He said, ducking behind the snow-fort Marie had made for her group of children. The other side was over-seen by Kurt, who already had quite a bit of snow ground in to his fur. Marie handed him a snowball, the ice chilling the tips of his fingers that his gloves didn't shield. Despite the numbing cold, he suddenly felt…he felt that tacky 'warm fuzzy feeling' that Xavier no doubt always preached on about. He hurled the snowball at Nightcrawler, nailing him in the face. Kurt glared at the amphibious mutant, and grabbed an armful of snow- and disappeared with his usual cloud of brimstone.

"Oh sh-" he managed to mutter as a payload of snow was delivered upon his emerald hair. "C'mere, blue-boy." He muttered, gathering up another ball of snow, and throwing it at the nape of his neck, to assure an unpleasant dripping down his jacket.

Once realizing the green man wasn't a threat, the children resumed their play. Nightcrawler 'bamfed' back to his base, and gathered all of his children in a group, whispering in an undertone. The children nodded, grabbed mittens full of snow, and they all bellowed in soprano voices…"CHARGE!!" They all bombarded him at once- but he managed to jump high enough to avoid the slushy ammunition.

"Whoa…you can jump _high_." Said a 10 year old girl dressed in mostly pink.

"Yeah." He said. "Catch!" he threw a ball at her- but she squinted her eyes and it seemed to pass right through her.

"HEY! No POWERS, _KITTY_!!" bellowed a young, but large boy, stomping his foot.

"Oh quiet, Guido." She snapped, whilst retreating back to her side, trying to avoid the rain of snow delivered upon her by Marie and Mortimer.

"CHARGE!" from behind him, another group- Marie's group, ambushed him, pushing him to the ground.

"Mutiny!" he shouted. "I will have my revenge!" he laughed, and started to hoist himself up. He looked at Marie for a minute, her gloved hand offering its assistance. He took it, but she pulled too hard, and they slipped backwards on the slippery battlefield, landing right next to each other.

His eyes met hers for a long moment. They both spoke volumes in that moment- but Toad was afraid. Afraid of knowing. He jumped up, held his hand out for Marie, and she joined him. She didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't have the heart to release it, so they stood there, just for a moment, surveying the battle between the children. A happy moment that Mortimer wished could last forever, but knew could not.

Kurt appeared behind them with a shovel-full of snow, dumping it on their heads. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he shouted, and the two ran after him, picking up handfuls of snow along the way.

Marie bounded alongside Toad for the longest time, happy to have finally broken the scabbard of ice that surrounded his heart- and laughed at the thought that it was a snowball fight that had finally melted this metaphorical ice. She was alarmed, however, when the man stopped dead, dropping the snow from his hands, golden eyes darting to the edge of the woods.

"Somebody's here."


	13. Chapter Fourteen O'er The Hills We Go

Author's Note: I'm surprised no one got Kurt's Harry Potter reference…oh well.

Chapter Thirteen O'er The Fields We Go

Mortimer jumped across the yards of snow with ease- landing where he had 'felt' the eyes watching him.

Marie bounded through the snow after him, leaving Nightcrawler to deal with the childe. The green man was quickly enveloped by the trees- Marie couldn't hope to catch up.

She mimicked Mortimer's jumping powers for a few moments, but she was just wasting energy.

'_I know wot yer thinkin' luv. He's not trying' to escape. He really does think someone is there.'_

'_Why should I believe you?'_

'_Why should I lie?' _

"Marie!" the real Mortimer called desperately- only a few yards ahead now.

"Mortimer?" she asked, now running. He was in a clearing, all feelings of happiness had long since evaporated.

"Marie, there's someone snoopin' around the grounds, and I have a sneaking suspicion they're not trying to sell your professor car insurance." He pointed to a pair of footprints leading from the clearing, and the impression of a gun barrel, staining the virgin snow.

"I should get Wolverine. He can sniff anythin' out." Mortimer nodded and they walked back quietly.

"Did you see them?"

"Not a thing." He said, sounding frustrated with himself. As they reached the tree line, Mort froze. What was the emotion that Rogue read? Fear. Raw fear.

Storm approached, her eyes opaque, calling a tempest of lightning. "You have already got him, Rogue? What a pity." She said, lightning crackling in the clouds above. Mortimer was frozen in place, his eyes clamped shut. "I wanted to teach the scum a lesson." He knew what had happened. While perusing the intruders he had broken the perimeter Charles had set for him.

He should fight back. He should, but he couldn't- the memories of the white hot pain held him in their ferocious grip.

"Maybe I should anyway. Xavier trusted you." She spat, turning opaque eyes to the green mutant, although his were so firmly closed in horror of what was to become of him. "And you went ahead and shat all over that trust." It all happened too quickly for Rogue to process. A small bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, and kissed Mortimer in the chest, sending him flying back a few meters.

And there he lay, quiet and motionless- and Storm turned to Marie, indifferent, and spoke. "How did you catch up to him, anyway?" Marie stood there in shock for a few seconds, and once she regained sense, ran to Mort's side, adrenaline allowing her to scoop him up and bolt towards the house…before she fainted.

sniffle poor Mort! I feel so evil....


	14. Chapter Fifteen A Threat

Chapter Fourteen A Misunderstanding And A Threat

Mortimer woke from a fitful sleep, the almost familiar feel of burns racing over his body. Dr. McCoy was there, leaning worriedly over him. "Welcome back." He muttered. Toad was, once again, bound to the hospital bed. He turned to see Rogue lying in th cot to his left. She seemed alright.

"I have to see the Professor." He said, his urgency fighting itself through the feverish pain.

"I am here, Mortimer." Said Xavier, wheeling in to his line of view. Beast adjusted the bed's controls so that he sat almost upright, now able to observe the room around him.

"Why did you try to escape, Toad?" asked McCoy, disapproving.

"Didn't try to-" he said, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to keep a grip on consciousness. He needed to tell them- to clear his name in the least- "Someone in the woods."

"Oh my." Said Beast, as Mortimer welcomed the pressure of sleep. "Professor, it seems that…Ororo might have jumped the gun." The two exchanged grave looks. The amphibian had been trying to…help? New and angry burns joined their now healed brethren, and these new ones were ill-begotten.

"He has developed a sensitivity to electricity. Even though it was a minor attack…he should be out of commission for the next day or so.

"What about Rogue?"

"She should be fine- she's just suffering from a bit of over work."

"The poor man." Said Beast, shaking his head sadly.

"I will need to talk with Ororo about this." Said Xavier solemnly. "Please stay here and watch over him."

"_Ororo, please come to my office."_

Moments later, the white-haired weather witch stood in front of him, looking mildly smug. Xavier took a breath, and looked her in the eye.

"I understand you attacked Mr. Toynbee." He said, calmly.

"I did, but not without grounds. You said he was trying to escape."

"But he was already subdued by Rogue, correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"Leave the punishment up to us, Ms. Munroe. You almost killed him."

"Maybe it would be better off that way." She said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's trouble. I can feel it."

"We cannot tolerate abuse on assumptions. I cannot punish you, because you aren't a student. But I can say this: One more attack and I will be forced to have you leave for the safety of others." Ororo nodded curtly and left in a huff. _That's what I get for trying to help. _She thought savagely, knowing that the Professor could hear her.


	15. Chapter Sixteen Enter

Chapter Fourteen Enter

Mortimer was so still. So quiet. Just like the first time they had met- the only time he seemed peaceful was when asleep/

She began to cry, he hot tears spilling on to his face, causing him to break free of the shroud of sleep. "Don't cry." He said blearily. He reached up and wiped her tears gently. "I'm not dead yet."

His strong chest was spider-webbed with scabbing burns, left to the open air to heal.

She flew up the stairs, and traveled the corridors without purpose- she just needed something to get her away from such morose thoughts.

It wasn't long before she ran in to Ororo, not such a blessing; for both of them. "What did you do to him?" she asked with a bite to her voice.

"I attacked him, Marie. A minor attack, mind you. I do that to a lot of people." She responded flatly, trying to pass Marie. Rogue stopped her.

"He didn't to anything to _deserve_ it, Storm. He was terrified!" even though Mortimer would never admit it, he had been afraid. To afraid to make a move against the pale-haired weather witch.

"He is a criminal, Marie. A cold blooded killer. Do you remember the crushed officers we found at Liberty Island?"

She stared at Ororo coldly, knowing that Storm herself had done awful things in her lifetime. "Don't think he can feel for anyone, Marie." She said, shaking her head in anger. "He is a vile, putrescent thing that-"

"Do you speak of his appearance or his nature?" questioned Rogue heatedly.

"Both." Storm spat. "He is disgusting, deformed, and ruthless."

"Do you ever wonder why he is ruthless, Ororo? People like you destroyed him from the inside out as far back as he could remember!" she spat.

"You'll thank me later." Snapped Storm, a glint of madness in her dark eyes. And with that, she left. Logan suggested they give her some time to cool off, but Nightcrawler wanted to find her immedietly, trying to ignore how she treated people that she felt to be…deformed.

Toad recovered quickly once he learned Ororo was gone. He was still tense when around Logan or Scott (well, more miffed than tense regarding Scott) who he still considered a threat.

Xavier suggested that he take a Danger Room session with them both that evening, and he accepted.

The best way to recover from any illness or injury was to treat the body as if it were operating at 1oo percent.

Author's Note: #issues suffocating hugs to all reviewers# THANK YOU!


	16. Chapter Sixteen Pick up & Delivery

Author's Note: Eeep…I know, as a Toad fan-girl I am required to write flirty romantic…stuff…but….eh…let's just say the forecast for the next few days isn't…really…high for that sorta thing? Although. I can say that there's a 99.9 chance of angst. Lots of angst…y'all like angst, right? Hehe…heh? #runs away from angry reviewers#

Chapter Sixteen Pick Up & Delivery Day

Mortimer fully recovered a day after the fight in the Danger Room- he creamed Scott (to say the least), but ended up proclaiming a tie between himself and Wolverine.

To Marie's dismay, Toad began to cloister himself in the labs and the garage- tinkering with the various cars, motorbikes, helicopters- and his favorite- the Blackbird.

He was fascinated with its operation, and had succeeded in assembling and disassembling it completely in les than 12 hours.

Of course, Scott protested that Toad could easily sabotage the plane- but Xavier ignored this account once Mortimer constructed him a new wheelchair- faster and more efficient that the last.

Toad didn't do these things out of good will- certainly not. He would die a thousand deaths before he let any of that disgusting… 'Holiday cheer'… brush off on him. But building was what he DID- and without an assignment, he naturally turned to his work.

He was no more enthralled about joining the X-Men, and was still sarcastic and biting with most adults residing at the academy (he just avoided the children when he could) but now…he was not afraid. And that must be considered a plus, no matter how grim everything else seemed to be.

Sometimes Marie watched him in his workshop- just leaning on the door-frame. He looked completely engrossed in his work- it didn't seem like he awknowledged her presence.

"Never knew mechanics was so interestin'." Muttered Mort, lifting his goggles on to his forehead and examining his handy work. Marie jumped.

"I didn't know that…"

"Y' don't become a world-class assassin by ignorin' your surroundings." He said, setting down a prototype for something or another.

"Mort?"

"Wot, love?" he asked, still distracted.

"If…if you were allowed to leave, would you?" Mort then turned his attention fully to the other occupant of the room.

"I'm not mean to be here, Marie. It's nice as prisons go, don't get me wrong…" he chuckled. "But as soon as Xavier gives the word- I'm outta here."

"Why don't you let us help you?" she asked, flustered.

"I've accepted all the help I can from here. This place isn't right for me."

"Neither is the Brotherhood!" she snapped.

"What I do after you people 'deem me respectable enough to re-enter society' or whatever, is none of your concern." He hissed, brushing past her and stalking down the corridors.


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note: No, I'm not dead, or not yet anyway. Just suffering the wrath of parental units who believe I spend too much time on the internet. (BLASPHEMY!!)

Tavyn: But you DO spend too much time on the internet. I'd see why they'd ground you.

LostMuse: silent glare of doom ….Anyway, I wish you a Happy Christ-Ma-Haunna-Kwanz-ica, and a Jolly New Year. Jolly doesn't go with Christmas, I tell you!! LIES!!

Tavyn: ….I love Kyo-Kyo!

Lost Muse: NO MORE MANGA FOR YOU!!!

Tavyn: Awww, I love you too, Kira.

Lost Muse: twitch


	18. Chapter Seventeen A Wicked Intercession

Author's Note: I have put up this chapter to appease what fans I have (and those I have are RABID I say! RABID!). The book mentioned herewith is Wicked, by some person who I forgot it was by…must look that up later…it's about the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz. Y'know. The one with the monkeys.

AAAANYWAY- I felt the need to include said book in this chapter. It's spooky how much Mort and Elphaba are alike… beyond their appearances, of course-

If you're a Toad fan, you'll like the book. SO READ IT!!! NOW!!

Chapter Seventeen- A Wicked Intercession

Mortimer slammed the door behind him loudly, causing several children to peak out of their doors. Once they saw which sleek oak entrance-way rested oddly on its hinges, however, they all shrugged and retreated back to their dorms.

That Marie was just like the rest of the X-Freaks, trying to nudge him in to their 'righteous' group, by guilt. He needed to take a walk. Yes, a walk was what he needed, just a quick trudge through the snow.

He looked through the stolen backpack for an energy-bar, and his fingertips brushed the slick surface of wrapping paper.

He plucked the object out- it was the package from that Katana girl. She shrugged, and ripped it open, a book falling in to his lap.

The image of a green woman smiled back at him, a black, wide brimmed hat on her head, her ebony hair swirling around her like a wreath. A pale haired girl seemed to be whispering in to her ear.

'Wicked' was the title. 'The life and times of the Wicked Witch of the West'.

The villain's side of the story? Too good to be true. He put the book back inside his pack, frowning as he chewed his snack. That book looked, and felt, long- and now he knew he would have to read it. He sighed smiling. That's what he got for opening a gift.

He slung his pack over his shoulder and continued his sally outward, suddenly halted by Beast, his nose buried in a book of his own.

"Planning a vacation?"

"Yeah, I really have to work on my tan." he said, examining his hand jokingly. Beast was the only member of the X-Men that didn't get under his skin- he seemed impartial to the fact that he was the infamous Toad of the Brotherhood- and treated him as a friend and companion.

"Where to, my friend? I hear Tampa is wonderful this time of year."

"Just takin' a walk." he said, smiling. He looked down to his left hand to see 'Wicked' planted there. He did a double take- sure that he had put it in his pack.

"What are you reading?" asked Beast, now curious. Toad didn't seem the bookish sort. Mort showed him the cover. "Interesting. I have yet to see the play- it has gotten wonderful reviews. I have also neglected to read the book. Perhaps after you are finished I could borrow it...?"

Mortimer nodded, slightly taken aback. "Sure." His mood was lifted for the most part, but he still wanted his walk. Just so he could exercise his body- and his trust.

He had always felt jealous towards Logan- he was always able to come and go as he pleased. And he was locked here.

Mort saw Marie taking a group of children for a hike in the woods. He detected her gaze, but he ignored it, along with the sadness he could feel from across the field.

He cleared away the snow from under a tree, laid out a blanket, and began to read, immersed in the life of this otherwise charming, deformed outcast. The irony was not lost on him, but he could hardly describe himself as charming or intelligent as the character Gregory McGuire described. He found himself laughing out loud at a certain quote.

_"Don't mind Galinda, Boq, she may be pretty, but you and I both know she is an utterly brainless dolt. Anyway, I'd give a lot to achieve 'fun to look at'. The best I usually hope for is 'stirring'. And when people say that they're usually referring to digestion." _He barely noticed when his amphibian body began to shut down with the cold.

Freddy Dukes looked down at his partner, and she stared back, her eyes silver and empty. "Strike quickly." she said, her headset giving forth a grand illusion, distorting the situation in front of her, as of her partner.

Freddy set upon Mortimer, scooping him up as if he were a new-born babe. "Careful." the female advised, slender claws springing forth from her nail bed. "And hurry, we haven't much time." Freddy nodded, and they proceeded through the forest, the slender female leading, Mortimer's pack slung over her left shoulder.

Xavier felt a tingling at the back of his mind- the perimeter had been broken. He searched the emanations of those on campus. There were two intruders, accompanied by a (seemingly incapacitated) Mortimer. He daren't scan the man's mind for fear of those impenetrable walls.

One of the foreigners he had never read before. The other, he recognized as...

Yuriko Oyama.

Lady Deathstrike.


	19. Chapter Eighteen Examination

**Author's Note: Erm...well, I suppose I did these next few chapters around Christmas. And uh...forgot about them. So...here they are. **

**Chapter 19**

Toad was drowsy, weak, and hooked up to several monitors. Doctors looked down on him, examining charts and scribbling on clipboards.

One white masked man opened Mortimer's mouth gently, reached in to the back of his mouth, and carefully unrolled his long tongue. Mortimer hadn't enough strength to protest, and as the doctors didn't seem to be intent on harming him, so he reserved his energies.

Gloved hands probed the greenish muscle, and they collected samples of the slime secreted naturally by glands on the insides of his cheeks, making sure to keep the length of the tongue lightly sprayed with water.

These doctors were gentle and kind, keeping him comfortable and relaxed, the only thing he didn't quite care for were the frequent injections in his arms and legs- but he was to weak to protest.

When finished, they rolled his tongue back up, and told him to sleep. And so he did, oddly at peace. Bero smiled. This subject would do. He sent in two interns to transport mutant 1011 to his holding cell. Just a few more tests...

Mortimer was alarmed to see he was hooked up to several IVs, a heart rate monitor, and what seemed to be an oxygen mask. He pulled the needles out and discarded the mask, and stood, observing the room, alert as one could be under the influence of anesthetic.

All of the medical equipment was embedded in to the walls, shielded by a thick layer of plexi-glass. Save the medical equipment, the room resembled a prison cell. It housed a cot, a sink, and an open toilet. One walls were constructed of a thick semi-reflective material- a badly disguised two-way mirror. An intercom along with a small television screen was implanted in that mirrored wall.

Curious, he took off his gloves and began to climb. A thin circlet around his neck he hadn't noted before beeped shrilly- and Toad dropped from the wall, a small electrical shock kissed his fingers. He winced and shook out his hands.

"Alright. No climbing the wall. Got it." he growled to no one in particular. His head snapped up as the television sprung to life. A young man, younger than him, perhaps 19, stared back at him.

"Mutant 1011. Any use of your mutant abilities without permission will result in the activation of your collar. We can and will increase the voltage." he warned. He was just a number now.

"Where the hell am I? "

"You are at mutant holding facility A73. A dispatch team will be in shortly to bring you to research facility B23." Mortimer looked at the TV, seething. He would give anything to slime the damned thing- but the threat of any electricity was enough to make him instantly submissive.

"Am I in a hospital or somfin'?" he said, staring down the man on the TV.

"You are in mutant holding area A73."

"That's wonderful." he hissed. "Why am I here?"

"You are the only mutant we could locate with prominent mutated relations."

"I don't recall signing up for a dissection." he muttered, almost nervously as he saw shadows of approaching figures in the mirror.

"A dispatch team will be entering your cell in one minute. If you rebel, force will be used." The TV snapped off, and the intercom gave a final burst of static. He was alone. He sat on his cot, looking at webbed hands in defeat. The one time his poison pin would prove useful, he had left it in his battle-gear. In the X-Mansion. And he didn't dare expect that the X-Geeks would break in to this rat trap to rescue someone who they didn't give a shit about in the first place.

Several armed men and women entered the room, pointing guns in his direction. "Hands up." said one of the soldiers briskly. He complied, now in a stated of fuzzy shock. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't.

The collar was removed, but that didn't change the fact that fifteen or more gun points were pointed his way. He held perfectly still as they cuffed and muzzled him.

All the hallways looked the same- dark and damp with next to no lighting- it resembled a nightmarish hospital.

Gun barrels constantly brushed the back of his neck and dug in to his sides, reminding him 'who was in control', as if he were a wild creature. Assuming by the actions of the soldiers, an extremely stupid animal with a very bad amnesia problem.

He could have sworn one of them was whispering to him in low, reassuring tones as they walked.


	20. Chapter Nineteen Mutant 1011

**Chapter 20**

The research room was shiny and clean, surfaces covered by a white plastic laminate and furniture smothered with glistening, hard scrubbed chrome. It was like he was in some sort of cliché evil-villain lab. He expected some mad bald man to walk in any moment with his pinky to his mouth, stroking an appalling bald cat.

Mortimer didn't like that movie.

They bid him with the butts of their guns to lay down on the table, securing him by ankle and wrist. He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably- glad that no one decided to stick him with any needles.

He hated needles, especially when a relaxant waited for him on the other end. All but two of the armed guards left the room, the rest filing out orderly. Through another door came a flock of scientists in white lab coats, some wheeling in carts full of medical tools and other such things, still more holding clipboards and video-cameras, and still more after _them _carrying in large cases full of microscopes.

"Mutant 1011."

"Mmm?" he asked. "Would that be me?"

"Mutant 1011. Cooperate, and we will not have to execute force. Clear?"

"Crystal." he muttered. One more lab-coated adorned scientist entered the room. Bero. The one in charge.

"No, no, no. Get him up." the restraints were removed, and he was allowed to stand. He stretched slightly, and all the scientists took a wary step back. He smiled devilishly, but at the cocking of one of the guns held by the guards he immediately stood still, looking with his haunting golden eyes at what seemed to be the 'boss scientist'.

"Take off your shirt." he instantly complied. "Turn around." Mortimer turned in a full circle, feeling rather preposterous, but wary of the guns as well. In top form he would be able to defeat the two men hands down, but he felt the sedatives still thudding numbly in his veins. It wasn't wise to risk it. "Take measurements." he was bade to stretch out his arms, stand at full height and so on, and then was linked back in to the table, this time facedown.

"Let us see if you bleed red." came a voice behind him. Three razor-blades were inserted in to his upper back, between the shoulder blades. The cuts were not deep, but they were piercing tensed muscles, and it hurt. He hissed through his diminutive teeth as they removed the razors, gathering small samples of blood.

They then had him lye there for a half an hour to see what colour his scabs turned when dried. He was growing sore from the awkward position they had him in. He felt raw and undying hatred for the men and women around him, wishing that he could crush each and every one of them from above, on their weak and unexpecting shoulders.

"Up." barked Bero as the restraints slid off. He turned over again, this time; electrodes were attached to almost every inch of the green skin on his chest, neck and head. "This won't do." Bero said, shaking his head. "The hair has to go." he muttered. Another scientist walked forward, clipper in hand. His short, spiked emerald hair was soon gone, leaving a nice smooth surface for the monsters to place electrodes. Wonderful. They monitored his resting heart rate, his breathing, and what seemed to be his thoughts.

"We need you to relax."

"No problem." he hissed. He concentrated harder on putting the walls up around his mind- but he couldn't. These probes didn't operate like a telepath's mind. They were different. Perfect. **_Bloody _**perfect.

But suddenly, the monitors on his thoughts went blank. "Up the power." said Bero sharply. The power was increased, and Mortimer winced in pain. No...not again... still nothing appeared on the screen. "More power!" snapped Bero. Before anyone could process what was happening, Mortimer Toynbee had lapsed in to a violent seizure, and not a moment after, cardiac arrest.

((dodges sharp objects hurled at head and hides under desk))

((Eats a pop tart))

((Goes to see Finding Neverland))((Watches and re-watches Darth Maul parts of Star Wars Epp. 1. ))He was the only good part of that movie, I tell you. Ahh...the wonderbibbleness of Ray Park. ((Deliberately skips over last scene))

(((cue clown music)))

((music up))

((fade))  
TA-DA!

Author's Note: I was thinking of being horrible and awful by having this chappie take place in the X-Mansion, but I decided against it.


	21. Chapter Twenty Hearing Voices

Chapter 21

"What the _HELL _do you mean you don't have a difibulator!" Bero snapped, turning to the nearest doctor, and grabbing him by the white collar. A young woman rushed in with a cart, difibulator already charging upon it.

Moments passed slow and grueling...and finally.

"CLEAR!" nothing. "Increase the voltage! CLEAR! NO! No! We' can't lose him! Increase the voltage!"

"Doctor it-"

"DO IT! CLEAR!" and suddenly, a small blip appeared on the heart monitor. "Turn off the probes." ordered Bero, now significantly relieved. There must have been a shortage. He didn't plan on using those damned things again.

Perhaps he would get a telepath...? No, too risky. Just let the boy rest. In a few days they would check up on him again.

"It's Christmas Eve." muttered Mortimer to himself. "I believe I can safely say this is not the best Christmas I've ever had." he rubbed his aching chest.

"You're awake." a voice somewhere to his right averted his attention. He was in a different cell now, one that more resembled a prison cell then a medical wing. Barred walls, cot, sink, toilet, end of story. There were bars separating his cell from the woman in the next.

She was about 16, but judging by her eyes, she had seen things best left to people beyond her own years. They were cold, harsh, scrutinizing eyes. After a few moments, he noticed that they were the same golden sheen as his own.

Her skin was iridescent- a mother-of-pearl sort of colouring, and her hair was a dark brown. She looked like a work of art; not a person.

"I thought you had died." she said. Her voice was toneless and indifferent.

"How pleasant." he muttered, rubbing his head again. All that was left of his hair was a small green bristle. Not a problem. He had rather fast-growing hair anyway. He'd have it back in three weeks.

"It's not uncommon." she continued. "That's why you're occupying that cell right now instead of a single suite like _you _came from. They've deemed you docile enough to put together with other mutants. You'll probably live longer."

"Where are we?"

"A division of the Weapon-X program. I've been here three years. The life expectancy here (at most) is a month. Maybe a month and a half."

"What?"

"Well, not life expectancy, per say. But I count life as something beyond a brain-dead vegetable. Once you're soft enough, they drill a headset in to your brain. It creates illusions of what's happening around you, so that the people here can manipulate you."

"So why're you still here?"

"The same reason you are. Even among mutants, we are different." she said. "They believe our mutation to be so great...that they can locate it in our genes, and destroy it."

"A cure?"

"A death sentence. You can't tamper with someone's DNA and expect them to live. They're deriving a cure for the _future_. We're guinea pigs. They test their procedures on us."

"Wonderful." he muttered.

"We're nothing more than numbers to them." she said. Mortimer realized the girl was fighting back tears. "They haven't started the operations yet. Just little experiments." she paused, sitting down on her bed. "I...I don't want to die. My life's barely beginning. I...I don't want...to end it yet."

"Nobody does." he said. He didn't feel in the mood to comfort this girl. He was going to die, wasn't he? What a pathetic end for a pathetic life. His entire existence had been one mistake after the other.

_Hold on._

What?

_Hold on. Just for a little bit longer. Just **hold on**. _

Who are you?

_A friend, Mortimer. Just a friend._

What do you want?

_I want you to have faith. _

Mortimer shook his head, rubbing his knuckles in to his temples. He had finally snapped, hadn't he? But that voice-- he knew that voice. It was kind, gentle, yet powerful. He was glad he had that voice on his side. Hadn't the Professor said that telepaths could no longer read his mind?

Please, don't leave me.

_I will return._

Because I am so incredibly WONDERFULLY nice, I shall give you a clue on who our mystery telepath is. Go back to the Author's Note I left at the very end of the Lack of Fear Volume 1.

AIN'T I CLEVER!

No, not really.

Damn.


	22. Chapter Twenty One Marie

Author's Note: GEE WILLIKERS, BATMAN! I don't remember if I had another one of these "Liberty Island Flashbacks" in another one of my fics. Well, if I did...this one came first.

Chapter 22

He dreamed that night. He dreamed about _the_ night. His first skirmish with the X-Men. He had gotten cocky, he scolded.

Storm.

What had he said to her that night? _"You're beautiful. You all are, really- you X-Men. Some mutants get all the bloody luck."_ he had said it angrily and spitefully- not a compliment in the least.

He knew it was true. He was hideous, a thing to be shivered at. He remembered the look on that _Jean Grey's _face when he had fought her. Pure and utter revulsion. There was fear in that look, but most of that fear came from the idea that he was going to come closer. He had joked around with her still, with his same sardonic demeanor, but inside, although he wouldn't show it...

He was hurt. And ashamed. Angry. Mort hadn't planned on killing any of the X-Men, as that would get in the way of further fights like this one, but that prospect couldn't quell the spark of rage in his chest.

So, he had slimed her. A death sentence in itself, he was the only one who could possibly pry the muck from her skin. _"Sorry to kiss and run," _he had said, smirking, after striking her with his tongue.

He had seen her begin to suffocate, accomplished, leaning over the balcony. She had made an assumption about him, and it was never wise to make an assumption about someone who was so attuned to other people's emotions. You had to be that way to stay alive when you were such an obvious mutant.

She had thought him vile, dangerous, a cold blooded killer. And at that moment he hadn't felt the need to show her that she was wrong.

As he had said, all of the X-Men were beautiful. None of them faced the hardships that he, Mystique, Sabretooth, and other obvious mutants had. They didn't understand.

Xavier's students found their cushioned lives so difficult, but they _always _had each other. Mortimer would give anything for someone or something's unconditional love. The X-Men had _compassion _for each other. No one, _no one _that he could remember had ever given him the slightest bit of acceptance or compassion, besides for his fellow Brotherhood members.

The Brotherhood knew the hardships of his life, they had their own, and that's what joined them. The X-Men were living a jaded _fairy tale. _ They'd find that out sooner or later. They'd hopefully learn also that fighting mutant against mutant was a poor game plan, especially when they were both fighting for the same cause. But the X-Men believed that the Brotherhood's motives were always detestable.

So, they attacked.

He woke up suddenly. Two armed guards shoved food to him through the bars. Three packets of Saltine crackers and a quart of milk that looked far past its expiration date.

"Mutant 1011." said the officer. "We're going to bring you to observation sector M-13-"

"Just open the damn door." he said glumly. The collar he wore gave off a shock.

"Cooperate-- and I won't have to deep-fry you." said the guard. The door was unlocked, and his collar was removed. It was replaced by a pair of handcuffs and a muzzle, per usual.

They strapped him down to yet another table, unlocked his handcuffs and muzzle, and left the room. One scientist entered the room. Bero. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked, as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Not deliberately." he said. "But in medical science, malpractice is always considered an option-"

"I didn't volunteer for this."

"It doesn't matter. No one on the outside of these walls knows you're here. No one gives a shit about you, 1011. No one cares."

"Why am I so important to this so called 'medical science' experiment?" he hissed.

"Hasn't 125 told you? I believe _she _has. I don't think you _believed _her. We went through a lot of trouble to track you down, 1011."

"There are plenty of other mutants out there with-"

"Not that are so cloistered as you were. No one will notice you're missing for quite awhile."

"You kidnapped me in the middle of a-"

"Yes, you were trespassing on private property." Mortimer felt somewhat relieved. He didn't know Xavier's school was a safe-haven for mutants. Although he despised most of the adult X-Men, he felt protective of the children.

And even...

even though he was angry...

Marie.


End file.
